lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Trent/Gallery
Season 1 Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg|Zoe's First Appearance LPS101 Still10.jpg Zoe-trent.png|Zoe singing in the pets introduction Tail Wrap.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png|Don't be Scared Sunil It's Only Zoe Singing Zoe_head.jpg|Zoe's Head Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe in her showtime outfit Fashion.png Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-08-47.jpg Bad....png|Bad Haircut Splat.png ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-37-21.jpg|Zoe's new hair Gailbreak! LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg Gailbreak!.jpg|Zoe declaring vengeance against Largest Ever Pet Shop for imprisoning her sister. LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg|Zoe in an infiltration outfit. Gailbreak_00130.jpg|Wearing a bicycle helmet with Tootsie LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe and her sister, Gail Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color LPS_006_08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg|The girls rubbing how much fun they're having in Russell's face. tumblr_mf78o4KwxI1s008vgo10_400.png Zoe and Russell.png|"Hello, Russell. You're WAY too serious!" Blythe's Crush Blythe's Crush.jpg Psychic.png|Zoe thought her beret was lost, but it was on her head the whole time... Sunil can't believe how much she overreacted. LPS 008 08-570x420.jpg|Zoe singing with the band tumblr_mfkxn6ro931qfz5cpo1_r1_1280.png|Zoe getting ready to sing Dumb Dumbwaiter Tumblr mk3zevhMQd1s09ni7o1 1280.png tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2_1280.png|Closed-in spaces turn even the most stalwart of friends into the bitterest of foes! Eve of Destruction LPS_010_02_.jpg|Zoe Trent and Madame Pom (Younger in the Flashback) Penny angry.png|"We disagree!" 20141107 195827.JPG|Devastated Zoe 500px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 10 Eve of Destruction.jpg LPS_010_11-570x420.jpg|Zoe with Madame Pom ScreenCapture 17.01.14 17-37-03.jpg Books and Covers screenCapture 01.04.13 13-47-44.jpg|Fluffy Velvetpaw Zoe fantasy outfit.png|Zoe as Agent 005 tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo5_400.png|Zoe as The Diva So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg|How can you say "no" to these faces? LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places ZoePenny.png Digby kissing Zoe's nose.png|Digby kissing Zoe's bandaged nose. Digby saying 'Adieu'.png|"Is that better?" Topped With Buttercream tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo4_400.png Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png|Zoe and company with Blythe and company. Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo6_400.png ZT Star Eyes -LPS-.gif tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo7_400.png|"We're going to make a movie!" tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo2_1280.png|Blooper reel: Pepper screwed up her lines and now she and Zoe are trying (and failing) to keep it together. IMG 20190418 024932.jpg Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Humanarian.jpg|Zoe in the song "Humanarian" I am not a humanarian!.png Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Tumblr mk6arae5vR1qmo3obo1 400.gif Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo5 500.png|Zoe's "sad puppy" face. Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo6 1280.png|Zoe's "Super Sad puppy" face. Crying zoe.gif TerriersInTiaras May 02 2013-300-300-t.jpg Shy blythe.jpg|..."well, this is awkward". Pretty-zoe.png LPS 021 08 570x420.jpg|Zoe, Russell and Minka seeing Blythe's bad side... you don't want to know; trust me! LPS 021 04 Hasbro--500-.jpg Love At First Sight 65.png Cowgirl Zoe.jpg Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg|Lycanthropy is apparent. Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo9 1280.png|Zoe as a were-dog LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe being frightened Werepets2.jpg 2014-03-13-232910.jpg Were Pets dance.png WerePetGirlsDancingWhileWereRussellGoesToSunil&Vinnie.png WerePetsDancing.png Frenemies Zoe's party fantasy.png|Zoe as a princess LPS_124_04_570x420.jpg LPS_124_11_570x420.jpg Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Pets with forced grins.png Zoe wearing shades.png|Zoe getting ready for the show tumblr_mm2jbkL0eQ1qmo3obo1_500.gif|zoe wink Season 2 Missing Blythe The Nest Hats Craze! Eight Arms to Hold You Heart of Parkness Pawlm Reading The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly Zoe dressed as a pirate.png|Zoe dressed as a pirate. PirateZoe.png What, Meme Worry? The Big, Feathered Parade A Day at the Museum Zoesaurus.png|Zoe as a Dinosaur screenCapture 06.03.14 0-58-51.jpg screenCapture 06.03.14 0-59-39.jpg screenCapture 06.03.14 1-00-01.jpg Alligators and Handbags Super Fabulousness.png Super Pets.png Blythe's Big Idea Commercial Success So Interesting Fairy Zoe.png|Zoe as a fairy. To Paris With Zoe 2x14 To Paris With Zoe.png Super Sunil Sunil super shrinking ability that summons dog.jpg Sweet Pepper Shanghai Hi-Jinks Grounded 2x18 Grounded.png ZoeTrent_GroundedSweatpants.jpg|wearing sweat pants EgyptZoe.png Inside Job Plane it on Rio! Littlest Bigfoot Pepper&Zoe.png FoundZoe.png HungryPets.png Sunil's Sick Day Lps781.png Pets shudder.png KaBoom!.png ZoeWithMouse.png Images (112).jpg The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Standup Stinker The Expo Factor - Part 1 Zoe in yellow outfit.png The Expo Factor - Part 2 Season 3 Sleeper S3E01 Preview.jpg War of the Weirds MinkaGoingCrazy.png _20141108_134258.JPG AllPetsComplainingExpectForMinka.png Some Assistance Required Secret Cupet GirlsLookingOutWindow.png AnnoyedGirls.png CyrilMcFlipReturns.png Hamster Hoods DodgerTalkingToMotherDuck.png Fish Out of Water _20140823_174048.JPG ZoeThumbsUp.png MinkaZoomsPassPets.png 10513321 690888150960270 1799149249235684795 n.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 9.32.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 9.32.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 9.32.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 9.32.14 AM.png Season 4 Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors Terrified Pets.png Pets Terrified of Pepper's Story.png Zombie pets.png Girls falling for Vlad.png Vlad disgusted.png Vlad kissing Zoe's arm.png Vlad kissing Zoe's Arm.png Russell Gralic Breathe.png Un-vetted Can't Give Up.png On the Same Page Tt 2.png TT 1.jpg Littlest Pet Street - Part 1 Russell shouting at pets with megaphone.png Shorts Littlest Pet Peeves Screen Shot 2017-07-13 at 3.06.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-13 at 3.09.23 PM.png What's Next? WN_32.png|Zoe is having a Good Hair Day Yay! Other Zoey.jpg Logo.png Zoe Trent.jpg Zoe-Trent-zoe-trent-33186354-252-252.png|Zoe's Profile Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD, Lady Ra Ra Lady_ra_ra_trent_postcard.png 0082666314581_300X300.jpg A85330000_653569959182_main_14.jpg dup_zoey.png Fluffy Velvetpaw.png Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 9.45.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-13 at 4.13.09 PM.png d931jr6-919b0116-a0cf-4151-8efc-f56b8dd20aaa.png|Zoe as a Puppy See also *Gallery of Zoe's alternate outfits Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page